


Elements

by marksondaejae



Series: Markson daily dose [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae
Summary: Jackson wakes up in a world full of magic...





	

Bad night...

Jackson curses under his breath as he makes his way through his yard. Why in hell Jaebum invited him to a party where there was no alcohol? What kind of party is that? He was sick of seeing him sucking face with his boyfriend, so he left early.

The summer night air is chill and fresh and Jackson decided to smoke a cigarette before going back into his house. Probably his parents are asleep and won’t notice the smoke or the dim light coming from the front porch.

Sitting on a chair on the porch, Jackson takes out a cigarette and light it up. He looks up at the moon and puts the cigarette in his mouth sucking on it. The smoke invades his lungs and he smiles in content. School and life aren't hard to him because he is smart and catches fast on things, but the usual makes him bored.

He puts his cigarette in his mouth again and a car stopping in front of the next door house caught his eyes. From all Jackson remembers, in the next door doesn’t live anyone. Strange.

Maybe someone is moving in here but who will move here when is night?

Like a curious cat he is, he slowly, to not make any noise, he moves to see who will be his new apparently neighbors.

A blonde guy, apparently his age, caught his eyes, he seems like glowing in the moonlight. Maybe he is a vampire, Jackson thought, but if he remembers correct, Edward glows in the sunlight. Officially, he watches too many movies with his sister.

“Don’t forget Mekal.” A boy jumps out from the trunk, running toward the blonde guy. “I think he is hungry from too much traveling.”

The blonde guy pets the little boy head and makes his way toward the trunk taking out a cat house. Apparently, they aren’t any vampires, just normal people who come from afar, they even have a cat.

Jackson takes one last look and turns to enter his house. He finishes his cigarette and the bud that remained, he puts it on a napkin that will throw away on his way toward school tomorrow.

 

***

Mark...

“You shitty head,” Jackson says at the moment he sees his best friend, Jaebum. “Why you invite people to a party without alcohol just to suck your boyfriend's face?”

“Good morning to you too, I slept well. Thanks for asking.” Jaebum says, hitting Jackson on his head and throws an arm over Jackson’s shoulder.

“Cut the sarcasm, it doesn’t suit you.”

“It suits me very well, thank you for your adoration,” Jaebum says, letting go of Jackson and pushes the school front door open.

Jackson follows behind and after he closes the door rushes to catch up with Jaebum. “Now really, what as that party?”

“Jackson Wang is asked for the principal office.” A voice over the intercom says. Jackson really wants to palm himself when he hears that annoying voice. “I repeat, Jackson Wang is asked to the principal office.”

“Man, I hate when they do this,” Jackson says frowning, ready to leave for the office. “Can’t they give me a break?”

“What did you do this time?”

“Nothing, I promise,” Jackson says waving goodbye to Jaebum and walks toward the principal office.

He really didn’t do anything. He always was careful with smoking and all the fights, he has good grades, so there is nothing. He hates so much when is called to the office trough the intercom because the students will assume that he did something, which he didn’t.

Pushing the office door fast, he bows and says. “Good morning.” He looks at the director as he eyes are caught by a male standing in a chair across the director desk. His hair remembers Jackson of the last night guy, who moved next door.

“Good morning, Jackson.” The director says, waving for Jackson to sit down on another chair. “Please sit.” The director is a petite woman with blonde hair and she reminds Jackson of Barbi.

“How can I help you, Mrs. Lee?” Jackson asks taking a sit and takes a quick look at the boy beside him. Indeed is the boy from last night. He seems angelic and fragile with his big hoodie over his head and big glasses over his nose. Cute!

“Right,” The director says adjusting in her seat. “Since you are the class president, I chose you to show this young man around the school.”

Jackson takes a batter look at his new neighbor and is taken aback. The boy is just beautiful in all words. The moonlight didn’t make him justice last night.

“Jackson?” Mrs. Lee asks, waking Jackson from his admiration for the boy.

“Right, will he be in our class?” Say yes, say yes.

“Yes, that’s why I am asking you.”

“Ok then, let’s go,” Jackson says jumping up. “Let’s show you the school.” Or more.

The boy bows at the director and follows Jackson out of the door. “Like you may know, I am Jackson,” He says extending his hand. The boy looks at him strangely but eventually takes Jackson’s hand and shakes it slowly. His grip isn’t strong, it’s like he is afraid to broke Jackson’s hand, which Jackson doesn’t think is possible with the boy’s fragile fingers.

“I am Mark.” His voice is deep, more deep then Jackson expected, he likes it.

“So Mark, welcome to Vento Fall High.”

“Thank you.” Mark smiles, making Jackson see heaven. Mark has a perfect smile with perfect teeth. He likes the boy’s canine teeth because they are slightly longer than usual.

***

Getting to know you...

“So, the blonde guy is your next prey?” Jaebum says, taking a bite from his hamburger while with the other hand grips his boyfriend's hand.

“Who?” Jackson asks.

“The new blonde guy. I’ve seen you two hanging yesterday.” Jaebum lets go of Jinyoung hand and point at Mark, who is sitting alone eating at a table. He seems more fragile now, eating all alone, with his big hoodie over his head and the glasses covering almost all his face.

“Ah, he is Mark. It’s new. I’ve been showing him around since I am the class, president.” Jackson explains taking a sip from his soup, looking again at Mark but eventually turns his head to pay attention to his friends.

“I still wonder why you are the class, president,” Jinyoung says, rolling his eyes and steals one fry from Jaebum’s plate.

“Because I am smart.”

“So, like I was asking, is he your new prey?” Jaebum asks again, glaring at the blonde male eating across the cafeteria, apparently lost in his thoughts.

“What are you talking about? Since when I am a hunter?” Jackson knows what Jaebum refers too, but he likes to pretend to not know.

“Stop talking shit, Jackson. Everyone knows how a big player you are.”

“Well, I’ll see it in the future,” Jackson says standing up. “Now, let me talk to him.”

“You man whore,” Jaebum shouts after Jackson but that was all Jaebum could say before Jackson sits across Mark, smiling like an idiot.

“Hi,” He says, waving his hand a little.

Mark looks up from his plate and glares at Jackson. “Hello.”

Jackson doesn’t know what to say at the boy’s look. He seems kind of strange and scary but Jackson smiles anyway. “You’ve seemed alone and sad, I came to make your day happy.” Well, this isn’t his big pick up line but it will work for now.

“I am ok,” Mark says, burying his head on the plate again and starts to play with his food.

He seems out of the place and Jackson’s look is taken by the two bottles of water that are on Mark’s tray. “You sure drink a lot of water.”

“I like water,” Mark replies taking the cap of one of the bottles and starts to drink. Jackson watches in fascination how Mark’s Adam apple bobs up and down. Licking his lips, Jackson takes a fry from his plate just to have something to do, another thing than looking at Mark drinking water. He never saw someone looking so hot while drinking.

After finishing more than half of bottle, Mark puts the cap back and starts to eat again. “Do you wanna know a secret?” Jackson asks, pointing with his fork at Mark. “But you have to give me half of your apple.”

Mark manages to cut the apple in half and offers it to Jackson.

Smiling, he takes the apple and places it on his tray. “You are my new neighbor. “

That caught Mark interest and looks at Jackson with a frown. “Do you know me?” He almost looks scared.

“No really, I saw you last night when you moved,” Jackson says, looking how Mark features relax and takes a breath. “From where did you come to arrive at night time?”

“Ah, Fire Falls,” Mark says with his deep voice that Jackson likes a lot.

***

Neighbor...

Jackson’s Saturday is boring. He is too lazy to get out of the bed, too lazy to go and eat breakfast. Practically, his nickname is Lazy.

There is no school. tonight there is no party, Jaebum probably is with Jinyoung all day. He should call one of his other friends but is just too lazy to reach his head to take his phone from where he let it last night. You have to understand him, the table is just too far.

He wonders what Mark is doing on Saturdays. He followed Mark all week in school. The boy is like a ghost, not talking with anyone, no looking at anyone, staying in the back of the class, eating lunch alone.

Jackson finds him interesting, he never seen someone like him before. Everyone makes, at least, one friend. No one can’t live without friends, that is what Jackson thinks.

Sometimes, Jackson sees him with the kid he came here with, his brother.

He sees them out in the garden some evenings studying or playing with Mekal, their cat. Their parents are hard to see, Jackson assumes they are working all day.

Mark seems a fine kid, without social skills and Jackson, all week tried to make Mark speak more than one sentence.

Sometimes he saw Mark smile at his jokes but never laughing with all his being. Sometimes Mark seems sad when Jackson talks about his friends and Jackson wonders why Mark doesn’t try to make any.

Let’s say that all weekend he tried to make Mark his friend. He doesn’t know why. It just feels right, and no, Mark isn’t his next prey as Jaebum said.

Suddenly, a bulb lighted above Jackson’s head and he starts to smile at himself like a madman hunting.

Jumping from his bed, he takes a pair of blue fading jeans, a random shirt from the floor and goes in search for his spyglass. He remembers playing with it when he was young and in the best case his sister may have it.

“Shan,” He shouts outside of his sister door.

His sister opens the door and picks her head toward the crack formed. “What?”

“Good morning,” He says, smiling brightly at his beautiful sister.

“Stop smiling and tell me what you want.” She knows that Jackson wants something at the moment he knocked on her door. Jackson Wang never knocks on doors.

“If you ask. I wonder if my old spyglass is in your possession now.”

“Wait a minute.” His sister says, closing the door and letting Jackson wait for her outside.

He made the perfect plan to study Mark better. His window has the view toward Mark’s yard and with a bit of luck, he can see the inside as well. To see how Mark spends his Saturdays and maybe passing by to say hi.

Maybe it isn’t the perfect plan but he is bored, no more lazy.

The door opens and Jackson almost drops the spyglass. “I don’t need it anymore.” With that, the door closes again and Jackson smiles at himself.

Getting back to his room, he throws the window curtains at sides and takes a look outside. There isn’t hard for Jackson to spot Mark and his brother.

They are watering dome plants outside and Jackson will do anything to know what those two are talking about. He is just this curious.

He can see Mark lips moving and he wonders how it will feel to have Mark lips on him. His lips are full and pink, almost painfully beautiful. Stop it, Jackson, since when do you start to write poems about someone’s lips?

Mark’s brother points to something, smiling a bit. Mark follows his finger and looks at well with a frown on his face. Jackson, on the other hand, is very relaxed watching the boys pointing at something. What is the big deal?

He turns to see what is it, but he finds nothing. Looking back at them his eyes are almost to fall when Mark is waving his hand. Crap, I was the one who they were pointing at.

He lets the spyglass fall to the ground and in one move he is out of sight.

***

 

Fuck Jaebum...

Monday morning, when Mark entered the classroom, Jackson buried his head under a book and pretends to sleep. “What are you doing?” Jaebum whispers in Jackson’s ear.

“Stop it, I am sleeping,” Jackson whispers back, taking a look to see if Mark noticed him. It seems that he didn’t, for now.

“What’s up with you and the new guy? Are you hiding?”

“He caught me stalking him,” Jackson says, blushing a bright shade of pink. Well, his plan wasn’t that bright after all.

Jaebum lets out a soft laugh and pets Jackson’s back. “I can’t believe I am your friend.”

“Stop bothering me, bother Jinyoung,” Jackson says, taking a quick look at Mark. He is in his seat at the back of the class, with his head on the desk and earphones in, his glasses lying on the table.

“He isn’t in school today.”

“Ah! That’s why you are talking to me.”

“You are a total jerk, Jackson Wang.” Jaebum snaps the notebook from Jackson’s hand and throws it at Mark. “He is awake.”

“You are a totally dumbass. What didn’t you understand from I am hiding from Mark?” Jackson asks, smiling softly to Mark. “I am going to apologize on your behalf.”

“Do that,” Jaebum shouts after Jackson. He is walking slowly, very slowly toward Mark, who is looking at Jackson with a murderous look. Stupid Jaebum and his stupid action that always gets me into trouble.

Jackson smiles at Mark, rubbing the back of his head and places himself on the seat beside him. “I am sorry, Jaebum can be a jerk sometimes.”

Mark takes one earphone bud from his ear and looks at Jackson, handing him the notebook. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?”

“I was apologizing for Jaebum,” Jackson repeats, taking the notebook from Mark.

“The guy who always glares at me.” Mark points to Jaebum. Jaebum is watching them and waves, letting a small smile.

“Yes, that’s him.” Jackson really wants to hit Jaebum and feed him to dogs, but he doesn’t want to get to jail at this young age.

“Well, tell him to fuck off and let me alone,” Mark says, putting his bud in the ear again and places his head on the desk once again. Jackson is looking dense and frowns. What did just happen? The fragile, ghost Mark just told Jaebum to fuck himself? That’s worth for an award. Jackson starts to laugh by himself, getting in return some weird looks from his classmates.

 

***

 

Your friend....

“Hello, my dear friend,” Jackson says, placing himself in front of Mark. Mark was standing under this big amazing tree that Jackson never notices before, in the back school yard.

“I am not your friend,” Mark says, looking at the flower he was holding in his hand, like studying it for some project that Jackson forgot about.

Jackson never in his life have seen someone without social skills like Mark. “You like flowers?” Jackson points at the flower.

Mark looks up at Jackson and glares. “What do you want? What did you want all week?”

“Calm down, I just wanted to make new friends,” Jackson says. Well, the first time he just wanted a new fuck buddy, now he really wants to know Mark better. Wants to know what made the boy be this ghostly.

“Then find someone else, I am not interested.”

“What’s wrong with you? I am just offering my friendship and you practically tell me to fuck off?” Jackson raised his voice a bit but calmed, he is just talking with Mark, the boy without social skills.

Jackson swears that he had seen in Mark’s eyes sadness but was replaced soon by anger. “I didn’t ask you for your friendship, just leave me alone.” Suddenly the air became cold and dark clouds started to take upon the sunny sky.

“I don’t understand you,” Jackson says, rubbing his arms with his palms as the air becomes heavy with the dark clouds. “Everyone needs friends.”

“I don’t want to have friends.” Mark raises from the spot he is standing and leaves Jackson there, watching his back.

The rain started to fall and Jackson rushed back into the school.

 

***

In the rain...

“I don’t want to go to any party,” Jackson says, looking up at his ceiling while holding his phone to his ear.

“Come on, I’ll be there.” Jaebum voice rings back into Jackson’s ear. He tried to convince him to go to this party for an hour now.

“I told you, I don’t want to see you sucking face with Jinyoung, deal with that,” Jackson says, his mind wandering back to Mark. The early event left him with something salt in his mouth. He can’t understand people like Mark. Why will anyone refuse someone’s friendship? Jackson never did anything to him, he barely knows the guy.

“Jackson, I promise, I won’t do that.” Jaebum pleads again and Jackson lets a big sight. He sits on his bed and makes his way toward his window to watch the rain fall.

“I know you and your promises.” Jackson's eyes wander around until it stops on a figure standing in the rain, Mark. “I’ll call you back.” He hangs up, not waiting for Jaebum replies and looks out the window again. Why on Earth Mark is standing in the rain? Is he mental? This must be the explication of why he doesn’t want to be friends with Jackson.

He can see his younger brother shouting from the doorway at Mark. Mark just smiles and waves at his brother. Weird, he will catch a cold if he stays more in the rain.

 

***  
Fight...

After a long hour of practice, Jackson is happy to go home, to take a long shower and drift into dreams land.

It’s almost ten and the night air is chilly, so he wraps his jacket around himself and exits the school. He doesn’t see anyone in the parking lot, but after all, who would stay so late? The school ended a long time ago and when the last bell rang, everyone started to run in their home direction, no one anger to stay at school anymore.

His day wasn’t that bad, Mark actually didn’t ignore him like always. Mark listened to everything Jackson had to say and just nodded his head. It's progressing, right?

Approaching his car, Jackson can hear a smash and a voice crying in pain, coming from the right side, in the dark alley, between the school building and the sports building.

He may not be a saint, but he can’t let a poor soul wandering around in pain, so he lets his bag on the backseat of the car and goes to save the person. He isn’t a hero, but he can give a little help to someone in need.

Taking a turn around the corner, he isn’t surprised to see two boys pinning another boy on the building wall. “Come on, tell us, what is your specialty?” One of the boys, who has his back turned to Jackson, says punching the pinning boy in the stomach.

The boy lets a scream and glares at the other two boys between his almost closed lashes. Jackson knows the boy, Mark. How could Jackson not recognize Mark, the beautiful Mark who stole his eyes on the first night he moved here?

“Come on, we don’t have all night.”

“I told you, Earth.” The boy shouts, more like a cry. Jackson doesn’t know what to do. He knows how to fight, but he doesn’t know if he can take two guys and help Mark at the same time.

“Then why your brother told Jungkook that you are Fire?”

“I-“ The boys starts but a fist lands on his jaw and the boy cries in pain, coughing blood from his mouth. “Leave my brother out of this.” Mark manages to say, for Jackson surprise.  
Jackson has no idea about what the guys are talking about, maybe they are crazy or something, but Jackson has to do something. He can’t stay and watch anymore, he can’t let those two guys kill the innocent soul.

“Hey,” Jackson shouts, making the other two to turn around, letting Mark fall down. Jackson lets a smile appear on his face and his hands turn into fits. “What are you doing?”

“That is not your problem, leave before we make you.” One of the two boys says. He has pink hair and Jackson wonders what was in his mind when he dyed it pink. Maybe nothing.

“What about you make me?” Jackson approaches the boys closing his fists, ready to defend himself.

“Who are you?” The pink head asks, looking at Jackson, shooting glares.

“It’s not important, now get lost.” Jackson is about to run from there but when he looks at Mark, who is trying to stand leaning on the wall, he changes his mind. He gets his phone from his pocket and presses something on it. “I am calling the police.”

“Don’t you dare.” The other one says, snapping at Jackson, who is putting his phone at his ear.

“The police? Someone-“ The other two boys looks at him and starts to run, but not before they kick Mark in the ribs again.

Jackson lets his phone fall on the hard ground and rushes toward Mark. “Are you ok?” He asks checking Mark’s head from any injuries.

“I am fine, I just need some water,” Mark says, hissing in pain, trying to stand up. “Let’s say that maybe a good rain.” Mark laughs a bit. Mark may have a concussion that is laughing at this moment.

“Ok, let’s go. I’ll take you to the hospital.”

“No, Take me home.” Jackson helps Mark to stand and leads him toward his car, which isn’t far away. Why on Earth that boy started a fight with Mark. From all Jackson knows, Mark is a quite kid without any friends and he passes unnoticed by everyone around him.

“You need to see a doctor.”

“I said to take me home.”

“Fine, fine.” Jackson helps the other boy into his car and puts the safe belt after he rushes to start the car.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Jackson asks, taking a turn and exits on the main road from the parking lot.

“Yes, I need some rest.”

Jackson drives as fast as he can and sometimes takes a look at Mark to see if the boy is still breathing. He knows where Mark house is, after all, they are neighbors.

When they got home, Jackson rushes to Mark side, opens the door and helps Mark stand. “Are you with me?” Jackson asks, putting one Mark’s arm over his shoulder.

“I am fine,” Mark replies.

Jackson helps Mark from his car and knocks on his neighbor's door. “Just open the door, no one will kill you.”

When Jackson was about to open the door but women did it instead. Her eyes scanned Jackson and finally landed on his son. “Oh my God, Mark.” She rushes to take her son from Jackson’s arms. “What happened to you?”

“I am fine,” Mark says, between sharp breaths.

“Bambam, call your father and tell him to come home.” She shots as Jackson stands there, awkward as fuck. She looks at Jackson and waves for him to come inside.

He takes a few steps inside, watching the women caring Mark up the stairs and a kid rushing to help her. “Mark, Mark.” He keeps crying.

Jackson looks around the house. It’s clean and homey.

Standing there in silence, the little kid comes rushing to him. “Thank you so much for helping Mark,” He says, bowing at Jackson.

 

***

 

Friends...

Jackson is staring at an apple for the past four minutes. “This damn apple, why you have to be so hard to draw?”

He tried to draw that damn apple for some time now. Tomorrow he has art class and he didn’t finish his masterpiece, which isn’t that master. “Why do we have to draw, can’t we sing?”

“Like you are good at singing.” His sister says, passing by the living room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

“I can rap,” He says, throwing the pencil on the table. He is done with drawing. He is tired of looking at that damn apple.

“You can’t rap to save your life,” She says climbing the stairs back to her room.

Jackson takes the apple from the table and bits it. “That is it for making me draw you.”

He takes the remote and starts to search a good movie, his parents are out in the city and told him to sleep early because tomorrow he has school, but when does he listen to them?  
The doorbell rings and he frowns. Standing up, he bites the apple again and goes to open the door. He never expected to see Mark there holding something. He didn’t saw Mark at school for the last few days. He was pretty beaten up the last time Jackson had seen him.

“Hello,” Mark says, smiling. He looks ok now. No more bruises or cuts on his face.

“Hi there,” Jackson says, opening the door wide, suggesting Mark to come in. Mark is hesitant at the beginning, but eventually, he walks in, leaving his shoes by the door.

“My mom sent me to give you this and say thank you for that time,” Mark says, extending the plate he had in his hands.

“No need but thanks as well.” Jackson takes the plate and puts it on the living room table. “Are you ok now? Will I see you tomorrow on school?”

“Yes, I’ll come tomorrow,” Mark replies, looking around the living room. His eyes are caught by Jackson drawings standing on the table.

“Do you know how to draw?” Jackson asks, nodding toward the table.

“A little,” Mark says, “Do you need help?”

“You are my angel.” Jackson says, taking Mark’s hand and pushes him on the couch. “I have to draw an apple and I can’t.” Jackson runs to the kitchen and turns back with a red apple. “Please draw this apple for me.”

“Ok.” Jackson hands Mark a new white sheet and a pen. He position the apple on the table and takes a seat beside Mark.

He watches as Mark’s eyes travel over the apple and soon he starts to draw. He likes the way Mark’s hand moves over the sheet. It looks so soft and fragile. His long fingers make Jackson wonder how will it feel on his hand.

He looks so concentrated at what he is doing and with his blonde hair looks so angelic over the dim light from the living room. Yes, Jackson had found his angel.

“Jackson?” Mark asks, moving his hand over the sheet. This caught Jackson attention and he wakes up from his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“I am sorry that I said to leave me alone.” Mark's face turns a bit red and Jackson just hums in reply. “We can be friends.”

***

 

Hot...

Jackson is waiting for Mark to come out of his house and leave for school. Last night Mark said that they could be friends, so why not give him a ride.

Laughs can be heard coming from Mark’s house and a door opens revealing Mark and his brother, Bambam.

“Jackson?” Mark asks, adjusting his backpack.

“Jackson.” Bambam jumps and hugs Jackson. Jackson wraps his arms around the boy torso and smiles at Mark.

“How are you, buddy?” He asks, letting Bambam go from his embrace.

“I am fine.”

“What are you doing here?” Mark asks, taking Bambam’s hand and tags him at his side.

“Since we are friends, I want to give you guys a ride to school,” Jackson says smiling at Bambam. “What do you say, Bambam?”

He can see Mark from the corner of his eyes shaking his head but smiles anyway. “This is amazing.” Bambam jumps. “Jackson is so cool.”

The drive toward school wasn’t that awkward as Jackson expected. Bambam asked so many questions that Jackson couldn’t keep up with him.

“There is Yugyeom,” Bambam says, waving goodbye to the boys and runs toward a boy Jackson had seen a few times at school.

“He is a cheerful kid,” Jackson says, walking toward their own class, which happens to be on the second floor.

“He is.” Mark smiles. From what Jackson noticed, Mark loves his little brother a lot. He always is playing with Bambam and that night he told that guy to let him alone. He wonders what will have been if he and his sister will be as close as Mark and Bambam are.

“So, today I am gonna take a ten, my Angel,” Jackson says, adjusting his backpack, embarrassed for calling Mark his angel. “Thank to your drawing.”

“Well, I am gonna take a zero for not doing mine.” Jackson opens the class door for Mark and walks in. He leaves his backpack on his desk and goes to take a seat beside Mark.

“Well, I can give you mine, after all, you did it.” Jackson offers, looking at how Mark takes a bottle of water from his backpack and drinks it. Jackson never saw someone who likes water as much as Mark does.

Mark shakes his head, as saying no for the offer and puts the cap back on the bottle and shoves it back in. “I’ll do a quick one before the art class.”

Jackson looks at how Mark takes a clean sheet and starts to draw some lines on it. He does everything with such a grace that Jackson can take his eyes off. It’s now or never Jackson, you have to ask him out.

“Mark?” Mark hums in response and Jackson places a hand over Mark’s right hand to Make Mark pay attention to him.

“Yes?” Mark looks at their hand and Jackson can feel Mark’s hand getting hotter and hotter like he had a fever or something. It gets hotter and Jackson withdraws his hand because he is afraid that he will burn.

Mark stands up and looks worried at Jackson. “I need to go.”

Jackson watches Mark practically run out of the door. His mind can’t wrap around of what happened. Why was Mark so hot? Was it his imagination? No person can be as hot as Mark and still be alive. Jackson’s emotion made him burning and he blamed it on Mark. Stupid Jackson.

***

Invisible apple...

“So, you practically are telling me that you had red hair?” Jackson asks, licking his ice cream. He took Mark around town, to show him the best places to hang out. Jackson doesn’t think that Mark will hang out with anyone than him but still.

“Yes, you should try it too,” Mark says, licking his ice cream, moaning when it touched his taste buds.

“I like my current hair color, so I am fine with it.” Jackson smiles adding. “I don’t think red suits me.”

“I thought the same but actually, I liked the color on me.” Mark says, looking at some guys passing by, laughing and skateboarding.

Jackson looks how Mark’s eyes got smaller and his face sadder. “You like to skate?”

Mark takes his eyes from the group of friends and turns to Jackson. “Yes, I like it. It feels like flying.”

“Well, we should come skate someday, if you want.” Jackson offers even though he never in his amazing life skated before.

“Really? That will be amazing. I haven’t skate since I got here.”

Because you water flowers with your brother and spend your half time buried with your head in school books, Jackson wanted to say but he just nodded his head, liking his ice cream for last time and throws the stick on a nearby trash can. “Do you mind if I’ll smoke?”

Mark looks at him and shakes his head. “No problem with it but I don’t recommend you to keep smoking.”

“Well, I’ll die young then.” Jackson says, taking his packet of cigarettes from his pocket and takes one fore he puts it back.

“Stop talking shit,” Mark says, elbowing Jackson on his ribs. “You’ll live thousands of years.”

“If you say so nice, I think I’ll start to believe you.” Jackson puts the cigarette bud into his mouth and lights it up.

“You should,” Mark says, raising his hand with his palm up and his fingers slightly open like he is holding an invisible apple. Jackson eyes the hand but doesn’t say anything.

“So, how did you moved here?” Jackson asks, trying to make conversation because he can’t count Mark on this.

“Dad’s job.” Mark replies, still holding that palm up. What is he doing? Maybe he is praying or something around it.

“Ah! Well, you’ll love in here.” Jackson still eyes that palm, something doesn’t seem right.

“I guess I w-“ Mark starts to say, but something caught his eyes. Jackson looks in that direction, but all he can see are two boys on an alley, throwing a ball to one and other. Mark’s hand had fallen at his side and starts to cough.

Jackson gets worried and throws his cigarette on the ground and grips Mark’s arm. “What happened? Are you ok?” Jackson asks, patting Mark’s back.

“I-“ Cough “am-” a cough “Fine,” Mark says, trying to calm down his breathing.

***

What happened?...

“I don’t understand a single word,” Jackson says, throwing his Biology book across the room. “Why do I have to learn all human bones?”

“Because you need to pass the test.” Mark says, pushing his book aside, takes his glasses down and turns into his back, letting his head fall off the bed, looking at Jackson from upside down.

“But I don’t get why I should know it.” Jackson looks at Mark’s face, even if he is upside down, he looks beautiful.

“For the ones who wants to become doctors.” Mark tries to gain.

Jackson looks at Mark’s perfect face and plump lips and an urge to kiss them is flooding him. “I don’t want to become a doctor,” He says, crawling on the floor, to look better at Mark’s face. He stops by the bed and starts to play with Mark’s hair that fallen down.

“What do you wanna be then?” Mark asks, closing his eyes, letting himself carried into Jackson’s warm fingers playing with his head and hair.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Jackson says leaning his face toward Mark. “But I don’t want to be a doctor.” He closes the space between him and Mark and places his lips on Mark, feeling how Mark jumped a bit but didn’t broke the kiss.

The position is kind of uncomfortable, Mark’s head upside down and Jackson normal. All Jackson can see is Mark’s neck and he really wants to see Mark’s eyes.

Jackson places a hand on Mark’s hot face and presses his lips even harder. Mark’s face under his palm is getting hotter and hotter, like that time in class and he had to withdraw his palm because he felt like it will get burnt.

Mark jumps from his spot on the bed and rushes to the other part of the room, making the space between them as large as he could.

Jackson gets up on his feet and tries to take a few steps toward Mark.

“Stay there,” Mark says and Jackson stops, looking at how scared Mark is. “Don’t get any closer.”

“What happens-“ Jackson wanted to ask, but a thunder coming from outside interrupted him. He turns to look out of Mark’s window and he sees the wind started to blow really fast and a flash of light caught his eyes. He turns to look again at Mark, who now has tears falling on his face and as a cue the rain started to fall, hitting Mark’s room window.  
“Mark? What happened?”

“Nothing, I am ok.” Mark whispers, wiping his tears with the back of his palm.

“I am sorry if I offended you, ok?” Jackson says, taking a step closer to Mark. Seeing that Mark didn’t protest this time, he got closer, now standing in front of Mark. “I am really sorry,” He says, taking Mark’s hands in his. He bites the inside of his cheek feeling how cold Mark’s hands are like he had them into the fridge.

“You didn’t.” Mark says as his door opened, reveling Bambam with a fanatic look.

“Stop it, Mark. You have to stop.” He shouts. Jackson turns to look at the younger and wonders if he knows that Jackson kissed Mark. He can’t know, but then why would he tell Mark to stop or whatever?

“I can’t stop.” Mark tears start to fall once again on his face, letting Jackson in pain seeing how fragile Mark looks like this.

“You have too, Mark. Please.” Bambam pleads from the doorway. Jackson just has Mark hands in his, feeling how Mark started to shake.

Like she knew Mark is crying, his mother rushed into Mark room, pushing Jackson from Mark’ hold. “Mark, look at me,” She says, taking her son face into her palms. “You are strong, you can do it.”

“I can’t,” Mark says once again. Jackson can’t understand a thing of what is happening. Isn’t like his family can know when Mark is kissing someone, that will be strange as fuck.

Mark looks at Jackson, with his doe eyes as tears fall down his face, like a waterfall, like the rain outside.

“Jackson, you need to go.” His mother says, turning to Jackson. She has something on her face that Jackson can’t quite read. “You’ll talk to Mark tomorrow, ok?”

Jackson is frozen into his spot, looking from Mark to his mother and then again. Eventually, he wakes from his daze and slowly nods his head.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” He says, leaving the Mark’s room behind him.

Once he gets out, the rain hits him hard and a thunder can be heard in the distance. He sighs and starts to run toward his house.

He can’t wrap his mind of what happened to Mark. He just kissed Mark, he didn’t rape him or something. Mark is hiding something, but Jackson isn’t sure if he wants to know Mark’s past. All he cares about is Mark present.

“I can’t believe how he rain started to come from nothing.” His sister says, with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, watching television.

“Whatever,” Jackson says, taking the stairs for his room.

***

 

The storm...

Jackson wraps his jacket better around himself, exiting the school door, again after a long day of school and fencing practice.

He pushes the door open while he feels a sharp pain at his back and the next thing he sees is the hard cement ground of school yard.

“Nice to see you gain.” He heard a voice saying, a familiar voice. He looks up and frowns when he sees the person in front of him. “Remember me?”

“What do you want?” Jackson asks, trying to get up, but someone pushed him again on the floor.

“To play a little with you.”

“Look, I don’t know what you want but just leave me the fuck alone if you don’t want to have problems,” Jackson says as he can feel that someone is helping him get up from the ground and two boys pints him to the school wall.

“So scared of you.” The pink head says, starting to search for something on Jackson’s pockets.

“If you want to feel me up, I am gonna let you know that I am not interested,” Jackson says, trying to escape the other two boys hold.

“Found it.” The pink haired boy says, holding up Jackson’s phone. “How is Mark?” he asks, scrolling through the phone.

“Leave Mark alone,” Jackson says kicking at his side but he couldn’t make the other boys move. He hasn't talked to Mark today. The boy didn’t come to school.

“You don’t know? Let’s ask him.” The boy pressed call and put it on the speaker.

“Hello?” Mark’s voice is deep like Jackson knows and a panic started to form into his stomach.

“Hey! Mark, remember me?”

“Yoongi? Where is Jackson?” Mark asks. Jackson can hear a hit of worries in Mark’s voice.

“Mark, hang up the phone,” Jackson shouts. “Stupid, let me go before I kill you.”

“If you want to see Jackson walking tomorrow you better come to school.” Yoongi boy says, hanging up the phone. “I don’t think he will take more than five minutes, he is quick when he wants.”

“What do you want? I don’t think Mark did something to you.” Jackson says, thinking about fragile Mark, with his glasses and hoodies on his head all the time.

“How ignorant you are, Mark did everything to everyone living in this town.”

“Are you nuts, he just came here,” Jackson shouts. His arms start to feel numb from the others boys grip. “What could Mark possible do in this short of time?”

“This is beyond you,” Yonngi says, turning. “Boys, give him a good beat up. Mark has to see something infuriating.”

At his cue, Jackson feels a sharp pain into his jaw and he falls into the ground when the boys let him go. He looks up, massaging his jaw and starts to stand up when a knee collapsed with his forehead. His vision blurred and a pain made its way from Jackson’s forehead to all his body. A second punch on his ribs followed, as well on one his back and soon, he made a cocoon protect his head as the rest of the body is taking all the pain.

“Mark, welcome to the party.” Jackson heard Yoongi saying. No, no, you dummy, why did you come?

Jackson tries to sit up when the punches stopped and with his blurry and numb body, he manages to stand on his butt, looking at Mark’s beautiful face raging with something unique that Jackson never seen on Mark’s face.

“Look, we just need to know the truth, to see if the stories about you are true,” Yoongi says, raising his hands in surrender.

“You could just ask me,” Mark says, eyeing Jackson as his hands forms fit at his sides.

“Like you’ll tell us the truth.” Another boy laughs and Jackson can’t believe that the other two boys can speak.

“Let Jackson go,” Mark says, trying to calm his breath.

“Why?” Yoongi asks, looking at a beaten up Jackson lying on the ground.

Jackson feels the air getting heavy with the wind and colder in the same time. Great, another storm is coming. He hopes it isn’t one like yesterday.

“Guys,” Yoongi says as one of the boys steps forward toward Mark raising one of his hands.

Suddenly Mark is surrounded by flames, burning a bright orange and yellow on a dark night. What in the world is happening? From where did all the fire come from?

Jackson sees Mark making a move with his hand toward a nearby tree and one of the tree branches started to grow and coiled around of one of the boy's torso getting him up in the air meanwhile the other hand is in the ground. Mark has his eyes closed and Jackson has his eyes opened like eggs.

The shy starts to let his tears fall over the town as Mark opens his eyes, looking at Jackson, like telling him to run and never come back but Jackson is frozen in his spot and couldn’t make any move.

“If I have to do it,” Yoongi says, raising his hands up as a lighter lands with a big thud behind Mark, making the blonde head jump in surprise and land on the ground.

Jackson's eyes pop more open if that is possible and with a lot of effort gets up from the ground and runs to help Mark stand.

Mark accepts Jackson offer and starts to so some signs with his hands as the wind gets bigger and the rain falling heavier on them. Jackson can’t see anything from the wind and rain, he just stands there praying that a lighter won’t fall in his head and kill him.

“Dear Tae, you should learn to control your powers better.” Jackson hears Mark saying as a hand grips his arm.

“I am not doing it, I swore.” Tae boy replies. “Mark is the one doing it.”

“Concentrate better and see if you can stop the storm,” Mark says, gripping harder Jackson’s head. What in the world are they talking about?

“Tae?” Yoongi says.

“I am trying, ok?” Is the boy reply as the wind starts to dim and the rain stops from falling? Jackson rubs his eyes from rain and looks around him to see the other boys and Mark wet and the trees almost broken.

“See, Tae was the one, not me. I told you before, I am Earth, so leave me alone.”

The other two boys turns to Tae and Mark takes Jackson hand in his, dragging the boy put off the parking lot.

“My car is in that way.” Jackson points out.

“Can you drive?”

“No but-“

“I’ll drive then.”

***

Pretend?...

“Stop shaking your leg,” Mark says, placing his palm on Jackson’s knee to stop it from moving. “I am trying to clean your wounds.”

Jackson stops his leg but stands up from his bed, pushing Mark on the floor. “How can I calm down?” He asks, walking around in circles.

Jackson is still in shock and can’t think of anything that makes sense right now. Everything seems so unreal like it was a dream, a dream that he wants to wake up but he can’t.

“Just tell me that what I’ve seen is a hallucinating because of the hit I received when I walked out of school.” Jackson's voice pleads, turning to look at Mark’s face. he can’t even feel the pain in his body because his mind is preoccupied with other things, like the freak Mark.

“If you want this way, I can pretend that you didn’t see anything,” Mark says, with a wet cloth on his hands, gripping it like his life depends on it.

“What? You want to say that is better to pretend?” Jackson asks, starting to walk again, from a wall to the other. “That that Tae didn’t make any storm and whatever you did with that tree?”

“Tae didn’t do anything to the storm, I did,” Mark says, carefully to not let anything out. If Jackson had found out, he better says the truth then lie.

“Even better.” Jackson says, approaching Mark and grips his arms. “What the hell are you?”

“I think is better for you to go and take a shower so I can band aid your wounds, then I’ll answer all your questions, ok?” Mark looks down, not daring to look him in the eyes. He knows that he lied, but he couldn’t just go around tell everyone what he is.

“Ok,” Jackson says. “You better be here when I’ll come back.”

***

 

The truth...

When Jackson came out of the shower, his mind clearer and his body in pain like never, he saw Mark on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

“Jackson,” Mark says, taking a sitting position on Jackson’s bed.

Jackson goes closer to Mark and sits beside him on the bed. Mark stands up and takes the band aids from where he left it.

He pulls the hem of Jackson’s t-shirt and Jackson looks at him strangely. “Do you want to fuck me or what?”

Mark blushes a dark shade of red. “I am trying to band aid your wounds.”

“Right.” Jackson takes himself the shirt off and lies on the bed. Mark gets on the bed beside Jackson and starts to work. “Can you heal me with your magic powers?”

“I don’t have magic powers of healing,” Mark says, letting a small smile.

“Right, you aren’t some sort of magician,” Jackson says, closing his eyes as one of Mark’s finger bruised over one of his wounds.

“Ok Jackson, if you have any question this is the moment,” Mark says.

Jackson closes his eyes and lets all his thought flow at the surface. “Are you even gay, Mark?”

Mark hands stop over Jackson’s abdomen but eventually he put a band aid in, breathing. “From all the questions you could ask, this is what concerns you the most?”

“Well, I kissed you the other day, so yeah.”

“Matter of fact, yes, I am,” Mark says moving to another wound.

“Ok.” Jackson hisses in pain as Mark pets the band aid. “So after you cleared out you sexuality, can you tell me what the hell was all that back there?”

Mark puts on last band aid and covers Jackson’s abdomen .”That was a storm created by me.”

“That mush I figure out.” Jackson says, taking a standing position on his bed and lies his head on the bed board. “What are you exactly?”

“Well, we are called Elements,” Mark says, playing with his fingers. It’s hard for him to open up to someone after keeping silence about him all his life, but Jackson deserves the truth. “We can control the powers of nature.”

Jackson expected something about vampires, werewolves but this. He never heard about someone who can control the nature powers, well except fairies. “Are you, hmm, you know, a fairy?”

“What?” Mark asks, almost laughing. “Do I look like a fairy?”

“Well, you look like an angel but both creatures have wings, so why not?” Jackson does have a logic, right?

“I am not a fairy, I am an Element,” Mark repeats once again. “Please, don’t call me a fairy again.”

“Ok, angel,” Jackson says, shyly looking down at his lap. “So, what’s up to those guys?”

“Well, it’s a long story,” Mark says, looking out of the window to see if the storm has calmed down for real.

“I have all night.” Jackson pets the bed beside him.

Mark looks at Jackson’s hand petting the spot and crawls over there. “Where do I start?”

“From the beginning will be alright.” Jackson makes himself comfortable on the bed, to listen to Mark. It’s almost like a night story.

“Well. Like I told you, we are Elements that can control the nature powers, like fire, wind, earth and water.” Mark makes a pause to think where to start his story. “Everyone can control one of the powers, but sometimes Elements are born to control all the powers. These people are dangerous to the world because they can’t control they powers well. It is too strong for them to control, it’s hard to control one power but all it’s like impossible.”

“Stop, stop. Just one power? What kind of supernatural being are you, guys?” Jackson asks, smiling a bit. He likes to make the mood a bit lighter, after all, that happened.

“You don’t know how to shut up,” Mark says, ruffling Jackson’s hair. “Like I said, some people can control all powers but it’s dangerous. Someone spared a rumor about me being one of that persons, so they are trying to find out if is that true. That’s why they beat me up, that’s why they beat you up, they wanted me to become furious so I can lose control but I showed them that I can control just Earth, so is ok.”

“Ahh, why would someone to spared that kind of rumor about you? Are you a badass, angel?”

“I am not a badass, thank you very much and I don’t know why they did it, maybe someone saw me using all the powers or losing control-“

“Wait, wait, wait. You are one of that person that are dangerous to the world?” Jackson jumps up on the bed.

“Yes, I am. That persons are called Empty Souls.” Mark says shivering from the name. He can’t understand why they call persons like him that way. They aren’t empty, they can feel and think. “Anyway, who is one of this kind of person is like dead.”

“What do you mean?”

“When the council finds one of this persons, they kill him or her,” Mark says sadly.

Jackson looks at Mark and takes Mark’s face into his hands wiping the tears that started to fall on his face. “Cheer up, Mark. I won’t let them hurt you.”

“Don’t you understand, I can’t control my powers. It’s like I have to live all my life running around, hiding from everyone.”

“That is why you moved here?”

“Yes, the guys over there tormented me every day. They wanted so bad to find an Empty Soul that they didn’t think how I must be feeling.” Mark says, leaning his face in Jackson’s palms, feeling it’s warm.

“I am sorry, angel,” Jackson says, feeling like he can’t console Mark with anything. “You deserve better.”

“I don’t know,” Mark says. “At first, when you touched me I started to become hot, my powers are losing control. When you kissed me everything exploded outside and so on.”

“But you didn’t hurt anyone.”

“For now,” Mark says, taking his face from Jackson’s palms. “I don’t want to hurt you while you touch me or burn you or I don’t know.”

“Hey, hey.” Jackson turns Mark’s face to look at him. “I know you won’t do it. I know you won’t let anything to happen to me.”

 

***

Snow...

“Are you sure we have to study Math?” Jackson asks, from the bed where he is lying on his belly, trying to study.

“Yes, I am pretty sure,” Mark says, looking over his glasses at Jackson. “Well, if you want to pass.”

“I want to pass, but I don’t want to study,” Jackson whines once again, closing the book. “I prefer to study you.”

“You and your pervert mind.” Mark throws his pen at Jackson, rolling his chair to have a better look at him.

“What? I have hormones.” Jackson shrugs.

“You are an idiot.”

“Thank you, angel.” Jackson says standing up from the bed and makes his way toward Mark seating on his lap. “But I really want to study you.”

Jackson places his lips on Mark, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck depending the kiss.

Mark loves Jackson’s lips, they are perfectly shaped, sweet and tease as Jackson and closes his eyes, letting himself carried on the feeling. Jackson closes his eyes as well and tangles his hands on Mark’s hair.

Mark traces the line of the top lip and then moves to the bottom one and sucks it in his mouth, betting gently.

In the last, Mark brakes the kiss and looks at Jackson. “I did it.”

“You did it.” Jackson says. Every time he started to kiss Mark, Mark would become hot or a thunder could be heard outside or anything else. “Congrats.”

“I am a little genius.” Mark cheers for himself. “Do you wanna see something cool?  
”  
“Yes?” Jackson asks, standing up from Mark’s lap.

“I need you to give me water, lots of water and to lock your door and window,” Mark says, standing up.

Jackson runs downstairs and takes the biggest bowl of water he can find and carries it into his room. “Is this ok?”

“It’s ok,” Mark says, taking the bowl and waving to Jackson to come closer.

“What are you gonna do?”

“You’ll see.” 

Jackson watches as Mark moves his right hand over the bowl and slowly the water started to evaporate. Mark’s other hand moves to form a little cloud.

Jackson’s mouth hangs open and he can’t wrap his mind around it.

Mark lets a little smile and suddenly starts to rain and the rain formed into a circle of snow. “What do you think?”

“I don’t know what to think,” Jackson says, looking at the snowflakes circling around that spot over Mark’s hands.

“Hold on thigh.” Mark says, making a wave of his hands and the snow started to flow on Jackson room as the room becomes colder and colder. “I need to make the wind cold to make the snow last.”

“It’s ok,” Jackson says looking in amaze how the snow flows on his room.

Mark looks at Jackson with loving eyes, waving his hands around to make the snow fly.

“You really are an angel.” Jackson says, wrapping his arms around Mark and places a kiss on this temple.

This moment is so perfect that the boys can’t ask for anything else.


End file.
